Rainy Days
by SLeeplEzz.HeR0
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi finally brake up. Yuki is having a hard time writing, He needs Shuichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Days**

**Hi Neko mimi-chan here! Coming to you with my first fanfic! I hope that it's not too corny…. And I hope that you like, oh well.**

**Chapter one-Terrible nightmares**

Sometimes people don't realize what they have until they loose it. Others don't appreciate what they have until it disappears. When that happens, you are the one who has to find it and get that person back until it is to late.

Eiri Yuki sat at his desk starring at his blank computer screen. It had been six months since he and Suichi had broken up, since then, he hadn't had an idea for what seemed like ages. "Damn it. No inspiration." He sighed pulling away from his computer and getting up to get a cup of coffee.

He walked into the kitchen and saw on the fridge the picture of him and Suichi of when they went to the amusement park. He glanced at it and wondered why he hadn't thrown it away or at least taken if off of his fridge. He wanted to take it off and rip it up and throw it, but for some strange reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What ever." He muttered and walked away to sit back down at his desk to continue to try to at least come up with something.

"Shuichi, you came back…what for?" Yuki asked as the pink haired younger male as he walked in through the door.

"I missed you…. Is that a crime? Did you miss me?" He asked as he walked up to Yuki and placed his arms around him in a warming hug.

"Y…yeah, I truly did miss you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and critized your singing again." Yuki replied.

The room stayed silent for a few moments until Shuichi pulled away and slapped Yuki across the face.

"You've always been so mean to me! Ever since the first day I met you. Why were you so mean to me! Do you hate me Yuki!" Shuichi yelled as giant tears rolled down his face.

"Shuichi…I'm sorr." Yuki was cut off by another hit across the face. "Is that all you have to say is sorry? That's so like you Yuki! So damn mean!" Shuichi shouted looking Yuki straight in the eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and two big men walked in. The two smiled and Shuichi smiled back.

"There he is boys. Go ahead. Have your way with him." Shuichi smiled cruelly.

Suddenly Shuichi turned into Kitazwa Yuki. "No." Eiri whispered Starring at who used to be Shuichi and was now Kitazawa.

He looked around and saw the same couch that was in the building that day. "No… It can't be! Not again." Eiri cried as the tall man came towards him and tried to undress him.

"It's just like that day in New York, No I don't want to go through that again." He cried aloud.

"Shuchi help me!" He screamed sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was in his living room, sitting in his chair in front of his computer screen.

"It was only a dream. Just a dream." He muttered resting his head in his hand. "Get your self together Eiri. It was just a dream and only a dream." He kept repeating in his head.

He looked up and sitting on his desk was a picture of him and Shuichi. "_Maybe just maybe…do I miss him that much_?" He thought still starring at the picture. He picked up the phone fighting with himself if he should call Shuichi or not.

"No, I shouldn't. He wouldn't let me back in after the way I treated him." He said aloud placing the phone back down on it's base.

**I'm sorry, I know it's not that long but, I really don't have much time to write and I run out of ideas easily…. Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy Days**

Hey! I finally got the inspiration I needed to write chapter two! I'm so proud of myself I do hope that it turns out as planed!

**Chapter two- a new surprise**

Rays of sunlight shined through the royal blue curtains warming Shuichi's face. "Five more minutes" He mumbled turning so the sun would hit his back.

He was almost back asleep when he heard a loud knocking noise.

"Go away." He muttered keeping his eyes closed. Then it got louder.

"Fine, you win." He said getting up and yawning.

He groggily walked towards the door and opened it to come face to face with Hiro.

"Hiro! Why are you here so damn early?" Shuichi asked stretching his arms out.

"Shuichi, It's almost noon! You were supposed to be at the studio at ten!" Hiro replied sounding very annoyed.

"Nani! I'm late!" Shuichi shouted running back into his house to get dressed

After a few minutes of rushing he came out into the hall dressed in his usual gray shorts and black shirt.

"Come on Hiro! Were going to be late!" he shouted running towards the door.

"Um…Shuichi… you'd better look out for that-" Before Hiro could finish Shuichi had slammed into the closed door and fell down on his butt. "That locked door." He finished walking over to Shuichi to help him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked bending down to help him up. "Yeah." Shuichi replied looking Hiro straight in the eyes. At that moment Shuichi noticed how beautiful Hiro really was and blushed deeply.

Hiro noticed shuichi's blush. "What's wrong?" He asked looking worried

"Um. I'm fine… Th.thanks for the help Hiro." He stammered rubbing the big red bump showing on his forehead.

"Are you sure your alright?" Hiro asked looking at the smaller boy.

"I'm fine, really." He replied walking towards the door and opening it.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked smiling. Shuichi nodded his head and walked out of the door and out of the building.

Yuki walked through the park and stopped at the bench where he and Shuichi had first met. He smiled and reached into his pocket to get out his new pack of cigarettes.

He sat on the bench smoking his cigarette watching all the couples walk past him, enjoying themselves.

"_I remember when me and Shuichi would come here on our weekend, we'd sit on this bench and enjoy the fresh air together." _He thought closing his eyes.

"Hey, are you Eiri Yuki?" A young girl about 5'7 with Lavender hair, big pink eyes asked starring into Yuki's green eyes.

"Yes I am, why do you want to know?" He replied finishing off his cigarette and throwing the butt on the ground smooching it.

"Really! Oh my god! I love your work! I have to know… Are you and Shuichi Shindou still dating?" She asked smiling politely.

"No, and that's nothing you should want to know either." Yuki replied coldly looking at her. He got up and started walking away. "By the way, what's you're name?" He asked his back facing her.

"It's Kirin, Kirin Haruda." She said still smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Was all that was said before he got up and walked away She stood there for a few minutes before looking down at her watch. "Damn it, I'm late." She said to her self-running in the opposite direction of Yuki.

Finally Hiro and Shuichi reached the studio they were supposed to be at already. "Were so late! Kai's going to kill us!" Shuichi sighed getting off of Hiro's Motorcycle.

"Don't worry, I bet he'll understand, and if he doesn't, Hope that you'll get out alive." Hiro replied keeping a straight face.

Shuichi paused for a moment and started to freak out. "I'm to young to die!" He shouted big tears filling his eyes.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Hiro replied patting Shuichi on the back. "It'll be alright."

The two walked into the building and reached the big black elevator. "I really hope kai understands." Shuichi muttered walking into the elevator.

"Like I said, don't worry it will be okay, he won't kill you. We need you, you're the singer!" Hiro said smiling again.

They walked out of the elevator and into the studio to find a young girl standing in the room. "Hey, you must be Shuichi and Hiro!" She said smiling.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked eyeing her suspiously.

"I'm Kirin Haruda, I'll be your manager for the time being."

**Thanks for reading! I am now excited to finish writing! I really hope that I auvctually have time to finish the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainy Days**

**Chapter three- a new manager?**

**Hey! It's NekoMimi-chan again coming to you with chapter three of my story. I know, I replaced kei. But he'll come back I promise! Thank you all for reviewing! That means that I am doing good**

"I'm Kirin Haruda, I'll be your manager for the time being." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Nani! What happened to Kei?" Shuichi asked staring into her giant pink orbs.

"He's in America with his wife. He won't be back for a few months, so he asked if I could be his replacement manager until then. And I agreed! It's not all the time that you meet a famous singer!" She replied still smiling.

The room was quite for a few minutes. Shuichi was speechless. His manager, Kei in America! _"He was the reason that they had gotten so popular, what are we going to do with out him_?" Shuichi thought. But on the flip side… No more kei, no more guns pointed to his head. No more rushing deadlines. This could be very good.

"Okay, wait a minute. There are only two of you right now, aren't there supposed to be three? Where's the third member?" Kirin asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, where is fujisaki?" Hiro asked looking at shuichi.

"I don't know… What do I look like, His babysitter?" Shuichi replied closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Kirin broke the silence. "Okay, just for your information, we are on a tight schedule. As soon as Fujisaki gets here, were going to have to go."

"What, go where?" Shuichi asked walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Glad you asked, I got bad luck a place on a live television. I'll explain when he gets here." She replied still smiling.

Hiro walked over to where Shuichi was sitting and rook a seat next to him. _"I have a strong feeling that everything is about to start getting strange." _Hiro thought sitting back into his chair.

"_Still nothing"_ Yuki thought staring at his blank computer screen. "How long is this damn writers block going to last!" He said aloud standing up walking over to his window and gazing at the clouds.

"This is pathetic! I'm acting as is this whole break up was terrible. It's actually very good! No more shuichi bugging me! No more winning! No more worrying about him." Yuki thought aloud trying to put a smile on his face.

Although he tried to convince himself that the break up was good, it was actually hurting him a lot more than he knew.

"This is stupid. I'm going for a walk. Plus it's nice outside." Yuki thought walking over to his bedroom to grab his coat and walk out the door.

"Sorry I'm late kai! I just had to do a few errands before I came over to the studio." Fujisaki said walking into the studio holding a brown bag full of equipment.

"Hello, You must be Fujisaki, I'm Kirin Haruda I'm your new manager." She said looking at the green haired boy.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he dropped his bag. "What! Where did kai go?" He asked looking around. He looked in the corner and saw Shuichi and Hiro sitting in their chairs. "So, they finally fired Kai?" He asked

"Um, No, Actually he's in New York. So Miss Haruda will be our manager until he gets back to Japan." Hior answered looking at the shocked Fujisaki.

Fujisaki picked the equipment up from the floor and put it on the table before taking a seat next to Hiro.

"Okay, since you all are here, I'm going to tell you all that you have your first performance in about an hour on live television." She said looking at the boys.

They were shocked. "Nani! Are you kidding! We are going to be on live television! In an hour! Oh my god!" Shuichi yelled jumping up running around the room.

"Wow, you seem very excited! Well we should start to practice. We will leave here in about forty five minutes." She said

With that said, Hiro grabbed his guitar and walked over to Shuichi to calm him down. "We should start to practice." He said leaning down close to his face.

Shuichi blushed deeply looking into hiro's eyes. "y..yeah…w..we..should." He stuttered walking over to his microphone.

"Are you okay Shuichi? You've been acting kinda funny for the last couple of days." Hiro asked looking at the smaller boy.

"I'm fine thankyou." He replied forcing a smile on his face.

"_Why do I always get this way wheb he looks at me like that?" _He thought to himself.

"_It couldn't be… Do I love Hiro!"_

**Yes! I finally finished! Sorry that they are very short! Yeah, I'm planning to put ShuichixHiro later on in the story. Don't worry; Yuki will have someone to love to… Eventually. Well please review! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rainy Days**

**Chapter four-Realization **

**Hey Everybody! It's Neko again. I know what you all are thinking; you can't see Hiro and Shuichi together. Well, Neither can I. Don't worry everything will turn out in the end! I promise.**

"_It couldn't be… Do I love Hiro!" _Shuichi thought holding his microphone in his hand. He looked at Hiro and saw a worried look on his face.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He picked up his microphone and the band started to practice.

About forty minutes later, Kirin walked over to the door. "Okay everybody, it's time to go and sing on live television!" She said walking out of the door. Fujisaki grabbed his keyboard piano and followed Kirin. Hiro was almost to walk out when he saw Shuichi standing starring blankly at his microphone.

"Hey Shuichi, are you okay?" He asked still standing by the door.

"Yeah, hey we'll always be friend right? No matter what happens?" Shuichi asked still looking down.

Hiro smiled and walked over to the smaller boy. "Of course Shuichi. Why did you ask that? Is there something bothering you?" He asked staring at his giant pink eyes. Shuichi blushed and walked towards the door.

"Um. We should go catch up with the others." Shuichi said walking out of the room. Hiro stood there for a second "_I wonder what's wrong with him. I hope that he's okay."_ Hiro thought walking out of the room to catch up with his smaller friend.

"I can't love Hiro…there might be a chance that Yuki might come back. I want to be single so if he does, I can be there for him." He thought aloud not realizing that Hiro had already caught up with him.

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks. He was shocked. He really couldn't believe that Shuichi would think that he was in love with him. He liked Shuichi as a friend, but could never think of him that way. He chuckled. _"Is that what has been bothering him?"_ He thought starting to walk again. He ran and caught up Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi."

"Hey Hiro."

"Hey, I have a question…is there anything that you need to talk about? I know that something is bothering you there is no use hiding it form me, I know you so… come on, you can tell me." Hiro said smiling as kindly as he could.

Shuichi looked down and simply shook his head. "Its nothing. Come on, we should catch up to the others." He said walking faster.

Yuki starred at the clouds as he sat on a bench holding a notebook and pencil. He sighed and looked down. "No ideas! Why am I having such a goddamned writers block!" He said to himself.

He sat down for about twenty minutes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Could that be Shuich?" He thought to himself standing up and looking around.

He looked to his right and saw Shuichi and his band members walking his way. He got up and started walking the other way trying to avoid him.

Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks watching Yuki walk away.

"_He really doesn't want to see me, does he?" _Shuichi thought.

He looked down, tears flooding his eyes and hitting the ground. Hiro saw that and ran after Yuki, trying to stop him. He caught to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey Yuki! Don't you realize that by you leaving, it really has hurt Shuichi! Do you hear me!" Hiro shouted.

Yuki turned around, hatred showing in his eyes. "I don't care, leave me alone!" He said breaking free and walking away.

Shuichi saw that and ran after Yuki. "Yuki! Please come back! I love you… I don't care what you said, I love you, and I want you back please come back to me Yuki." Shuichi said tears flooding his eyes.

Yuki stopped and looked at Shuichi. He looked down and walked over to Shuichi and embraced him in a hug. "I… I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what I said… I didn't mean any of it." He said quietly.

He broke the embrace and kissed Shuichi softly. Shuichi was shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. Shuichi placed his arms around Yuki's waist and accepted Yuki's kiss. Yuki pulled away and looked Shuichi straight in the eyes. Shuichi blushed.

"Hey…I really hate to break your make out session, but Shuichi, you have to be at the station in about ten minutes. Come on, let's go" Kirin said walking up to the two.

"Okay, Yuki, I'll see you later." He said walking off with his band mates.

**Sorry it took so long to finish… I have been so freaking busy lately, my computer stopped working for a while so I wasn't able to get on. Then my Internet access started acting funny. The chapter didn't end as exactly as ii had planned, but I hope that it will come together in the end. Oh and while I'm at it, YUKI AND SHUICHI WILL END UP TOGETHER TRUST ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rainy days **

**Chapter five- memories **

**Hey! Its Neko mimi-chan here! Sorry that it took so ling to write this chapter!**

**I was on a major writters block, i still am in a way, But hey, life has its challenges! THANK YOU to every one who reviewed.**

******Bfly-Ronaldita ****oh pretty please, give us sme more! It's great!**

******ToshiToKo** **YAY! I( love this story! come on come on hurry up and post another chapter! I'll even get another one of my auther buddies to review! YAY!**

******NaRuToRoX ****please continue!**

******XxTypoMasterxXepp! what thats it! It was good but uptade soon plz! hmm...yuki saying sry to shuichi thats reall nice of **

Well, any way, here you go!

Yuki stood completely still as Shuichi walked away. He looked down for a moment.

"Hey Shuichi, hold on a sec" He said stopping the pink hared kid.

"Would you….would you…want to come back home. Its to quite without you…and...-

he was interrupted by a kiss to the lips. He was shocked.

"So is that a yes… or a no?" He asked as soon as Shuichi pulled away.

"What do you think?" Shuichi asked staring into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki smiled. "Alright. I'll call you Yuki!" Shuichi said as he walked away.

As Yuki watched Shuichi walk away, he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen Shuichi in quite some time, and he was expecting Shuichi to hate him. But instead he let him back into his heart. He shrugged and walked the opposite way that Shuichi was going.

Finally the band reached the studio. "This is going to be really cool! We finally get to sing on live television!" Shuichi shouted as they all walked into the giant building.

"Your late! I don not appreciate tardiness!" Seguchi said as the band walked through the door.

"Sorry Mr. Seguchi! We didn't mean to be late, we were…..well kind of sidetracked!" Kirin said as she held her hand up to her face trying to apologize to him.

"That's alright…..you guys will just perform later." He sighed as he walked away.

Kirin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god we didn't get into to much trouble." She said as she found a bench to sit on.

She looked over at Shuichi and smiled at him. "Hey Shuichi, come here" She said looking at him. He obeyed and walked towards Kirin.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"You love Eiri Yuki right?" She asked looking at curiously. He simply nodded.

"Then why did you leave him? I bet he has taken it pretty hard." She said looking up at the ceiling.

Shuichi sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Come to think of it, why did you leave him Shuichi?" Hiro asked walking towards him. "I mean, I know you loved him and you still love him, what did he do?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Well, I haven't thought about it for awhile, but I guess I can tell you." He replied still looking down at the ground.

Flash back

"Hey Yuki!YUKI! I'm home!" Shuichi shouted coming in through the door to there house.

"Yuki….are you home?" He shouted walking into there room to find Yuki typing on his laptop.

"YUKI!" he shouted running towards his lover.

"Do you ever calm down ha dumb ass?" Yuki asked looking at him.

"No, I just wanted to hug you, to let you know that I am home!" He said as happily as he could.

Yuki sighed and leaned down and kissed Shuichi. "There, is that better?" He asked pulling away.

Shuichi was blushing heavily and simply nodded. Yuki sighed and returned to his work as usual completely ignoring Shuichi.

Shuichi sighed and walked out of the room. "_I hope he doesn't over work himself again… I wouldn't want him to get sick again." _Shuichi thought walking into the living room to sit down on the couch.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! But I promise I will finish this story even I it kills me! Please review to let me know what to improve on! ARIGATOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rainy Days**

**Chapter Six-Love**

**Hey Everyone! Its Neko mimi-chan again! I finally was able to finish chapter five, and now chapter six. And in one week also! That's a new record ! Anyways, this chapter is mostly going to be put in a flash back, so if I confuse you at all, I'm really sorry! Well anyways… here you go!**

"Hey, wake up…..Hey Shuichi are you listening to me?" Yuki asked his sleeping lover.

He opened his eyes to come face to face with Yuki.

"YUKI!" he said as he jumped up to hug him. "You were asleep for quite some time…. It actually got quiet." He said hugging Shuichi back.

"So have you finished your work yet? Do you think we could do something together?" He asked starring right into Yuki's green eyes.

Yuki sighed and smiled. "I'll do what ever you want me to do Shuichi…." He said kissing the young boy.

"HEY! When I said I wanted to know what happened between you two I didn't mean anything to graphic!" Hiro shouted startling his friend.

"Gomen, I was just trying to make it more interesting for you!" He said smiling.

He looked over to Kirin and saw a blush on her face.

"I didn't know that the two of you did tat kind of stuff!" She said looking at the ceiling.

"I actually think that that is kind of romantic!" She said now smiling at Shuichi.

He smiled and nodded. "I do to"

Flash back

"Yuki.. Where are you?" Shuichi asked waking up to find Yuki was not there. He got out of bed and walked into the living room completely naked.

"Yuki?" He asked looking around. Unfortunately he was no where to be found.

"_I wonder where he went off to." _He thought walking back into there room to get dressed.

About an hour later yuki walked through the front door. "Your home!" Shuichi said running towards Yuki to hug him. When Shuichi ran up to him he pushed him away and Shichi hit the wall behind him.

"Yuki, are you alright?" He asked getting up and walking towards him.

"Just stay away from me okay?" He asked walking right passed him and locking himself in their bedroom.

Shuichi stared blankly at the door. _"I wonder if everything is going okay."_ He thought still staring at the door. He shrugged and walked to the couch.

"_I hope he's alright"_ He thought lying down on the couch.

"Is that all you do is sleep?" Yuki asked walking out of the room.

"No... I do plenty of other things; I've just been really tired lately!" He replied sitting up and crossing his arms.

"You know, sometimes I swear you act like a little kid." He replied giving Shuichi a cold look.

"Yuki! Why have you been so mean to me lately! If I did anything wrong to you, please tell me!" He shouted getting off the couch.

Yuki was silent for a few minutes "Yeah you did, your living. Why don't you go off and die or something! I'm sick and tired of seeing your damn face!" Yuki shouted still giving Shuichi that cold look.

"I'm sorry Yuki" Shuichi said looking down at the ground. Yuki kept looking at him until the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Yuki said walking towards the front door.

Shuichi kept looking down at the floor until he heard a familiar voice. He turned towards the door to find Tohma Seguchi standing there.

He walked over towards the door to greet there guest when he saw Tohma go up and kiss Yuki.

"Yuki…What ….are you doing?" He asked looking at him two.

"Didn't Yuki tell you?" Seguchi asked staring at him.

"Tell me what?" He asked looking at Yuki.

"Where seeing each other." Tohma replied wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck.

"So that's what happened... Not only was he being cruel to you, but he was also cheating on you?" Hiro asked looking at his friend.

Shuichi nodded and kept looking down at the ground.

"Then why are you taking him back?" Kirin asked him staring him straight in the eyes.

"Because I still have feelings for him… that's why." Shuichi said looking up at his friend and his manager.

"If I were you, I would never take his sorry ass back!" Hiro shouted standing up. "He hurt you, no one should do that to there lover, Male or female!" He said looking down at his friend.

"No, it's okay, I still love him and I can forgive him." Shuichi said smiling kindly.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Seguchi walked in breaking the silence.

"Okay, its time for Bad Luck to perform! Come on, let's go!" He said happily looking at the band members.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Shuichi shouted standing up.

**Hey! Well that was it! Hope you all liked it! Please review! ARIGATOU!**


End file.
